The present invention relates to a rapidly adjustable man-hole cover seat for sustaining the alignment of a road surface and a man-hole cover.
The prior art man-hole cover seat has a fixing size, thus it is very difficult for a embedded man-hole cover to align with a road surface. Especially, if the road is repaired many times, the road surface and the man-hole cover are not in the same elevation level. Therefore, the road forms many obstacles with concave and convex portions. This will prevent the normal driving of cars and induce the problem of the traffic safety.